Body Trouble (1988)
Blake gains his composure and assures Krystle that he does not recognize the body at the morgue. Zorelli is not so certain and investigates a little further. When he goes out to the ranch at the Carrington Mansion, Fallon tells Zorelli that Blake is due west, in Los Angeles. Since the two have some sort of flirting rapport, Zorelli invites Fallon to the morgue to take a look at the body herself. Fallon agrees, and even wears bright colors to cheer up the dead ones, as Zorelli suggested. After learning that people in the morgue actually eat while working, Fallon looks at the body, and it is somewhat familiar, but she is not entirely sure. Fallon also wonders why Zorelli, with a PhD in psychology, is working as a police officer. Zorelli says he is fascinated by the criminal mind, especially that of a murderer. Zorelli leaves Fallon in the police station when he learns something weird is happening to the body. Blake brings Krystle to Los Angeles where someone at the hospital informed Sable Colby of Krystle's testing (Sable is actually sitting on the board of the medical center). Sable decides to visit Blake in the waiting room of Dr. Hampton's office and offer her support. Sable has always been impressed by the love that Blake and Krystle has - and after the way Jason treated her, that is all she has. At first, Blake is angered that someone broke his confidentiality, but quickly warms to Sable. As Sable sticks her claws into Blake, Dr. Hampton finally tells Krystle that there is no telling what the Artery to Vein Malformation (AVM) of the brain may make Krystle do - even kill that poor young man (Krystle did not know it as Dr. Hampton gave Blake permission not to tell her that she suffers from an AVM as a result of the riding accident). In the meantime, Sable learns that Krystle's chances are not good if they do have to operate. Since Blake is dealing with Krystle's medical condition, he is still unable to run Denver Carrington. Adam is more than willing to take control. Blake will not allow it and puts him in charge, along with Fallon and Jeff. Adam is less than thrilled, and things get worse for him, as Morgan Hess found no incriminating information against the Atkinson's. Presented with Hess's "findings", Adam fires him. Adam is not the only one not happy that Jeff will be working at Denver Carrington, Sammy Jo does not like the idea of Jeff and Fallon working together. Jeff does appease her, but then totally ruins it when he calls Sammy Jo "Fallon" after they make love. Jeff tries to play it smooth and claims he was dreaming about falcons. Sammy Jo kicks him out. Sammy Jo is not entirely through with Jeff though, as she talks with Krystle and Krystle tells Sammy Jo that you will always have to live with a man's past - just as she has to deal with Alexis. As for Alexis, she is still in Africa and will be out of pocket for 48 hours, which leaves Dex with ColbyCo. A huge bond needs to be paid, and the ColbyCo comptroller, Fritz Heath, is M.I.A., as well as his assistant. The assistant does come back to work the next day - just in time to tell Dex that she has no idea where Heath is and that it is so unlike him. When Blake returns from Los Angeles, Fallon tells him that she spent the day with Zorelli and that she saw the corpse. Fallon confides that the body looks somewhat familiar but does not know how. Blake admits that the corpse looked like someone he knew 25 years ago but that man would be in his 50s now. Fallon suggests that the man may have had a son, but Blake was emphatic that he did not. Well, Blake became less emphatic when he finally found what he was looking for in the basement. Blake pulls out a picture of him with the corpse and asks if he had. The next day, Blake is entertaining some campaign contributors at his home. Krystle collects all the plates and starts tossing them down the hall. She knocks off champagne glasses on a tray, hits the Venus De Milo, and knocks out a vase. Blake calms Krystle down and tells her they need to talk. As Blake is taking Krystle upstairs, Zorelli steps by to tell the family that Krystle could not have killed the body found in the lake, since the individual was killed 20-30 years ago. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Stella Hall ... Claire Tennyson * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Michael Fairman ... Dr. Westhaven * Jesse D. Goins ... Detective Jack Lyons * Ben Piazza ... Dr. Charles Hampton * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins *Stephanie Williams ... Pamela * Mary Baldwin ... Florence * Tom McGreevey ... Butler * Robert Alan Beuth ... Morgue Assistant * Justin Burnette ... Danny Carrington * Richmond Harrison ... Brunner * Malcolm Smith ... William - Masseur * J. Eddie Peck ... Roger Grimes (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Joan Collins (Alexis) does not appear in this episode. Production details *Shooting dates: October 1988 (filmed along with She's Back) * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks).